Nathaniel "MadLab" Kairns
Dr. Nathaniel "MadLab" Kairns is a scientist who used to work for Deidranna in Orta. Background Likely a roboticist and electrical engineer. Speaks with a Scottish accent. Location His location is random, which means that every time you start a new game his location is in different sector. It should be noted that his location is always somewhere in Southern Arulco. When you have found the right sector, you should see a house and a barn in the sector. He is hiding in the barn. It is easy to notice that the barn is much bigger on the outside than in the inside. In the house (search the cabinets) you will find a switch that opens a secret door to a compartment where he is hiding. (Sometimes he is found in one of sectors H7, H16, I11, E4) MadLab's Robot MadLab's Robot is his secret project he's been working on before and after he went missing. * you are able to start a quest that will finish the building of the robot, must be direct with him after hearing all of his ramble. Quotes *''"Easy now! I presume you to be the mercenaries people been going on about. Well, you don't be messing with Doctor Kairns. I be wearing the same jersey as you."'' *''"I'm sure ya probably heard already. Aye, I can see it in yer eyes. Wonderin' what I'm doin' here. Has he really left the employ of the Queen? Well... I have! Aye, the nerve of her using my passion against me. Oh don't get me wrong! I don't mean sexual passion! Goodness, no! Why, even the thought could put me outta commission fer weeks! No, I mean science, ma research. That's my passion! It is. Aye, She gave me lab all the toys it could ever be needing. Why, there was nothing I couldn't do! Then, ya see, I got to questioning things. Wonderin' about her motives. So, I decided to take my head outta my work, and take a proper look around. And you know what I saw? The same thing you see. Poeple dying and suffering fer that bitch! Never been such a greedy, evil woman to walk the earth. And so I left! Just up and gone. And don't tell me you wouldn't have done different. Oh, and I'm not going back, no, not until I'm ready. And when I do so, she'll pay with her life. I'm deadly certain of it. Ya know, a good scientist, we take a vow almost, to help mankind and not destroy its creatures. Aye, but what she's done! You forgive me, but she's a cold bitch, and I'll do what I have to, to stop her! Say, maybe I'm outta line here, but something just occured ta me. You see, in order to right the wrongs I've comitted, I've been workin' on... building this robot, and its purpose, well, it's ta kill the Queen. I was planning to take her on myself, but i figure now you and the robot have a better chance. I mean, look at ya! And friend, I'm not after glory. I just want her stopped, and I think you can do that. My robot, she's nearly done. All she be needing is a rifle and a video camera. And then she'll be the Queen's worst nightmare! I tell ya, you gather me up what I need, and she's yours."'' *''"Ya didn't hear this from me, but I tell ya, the Queen's one crazy lady! One sick nut she is. I mean, they might call me MadLab, but I'm hardly the one who's mad here!"'' *''"Not wise to be ignorin' my work. I should really get to it."'' *''"You must be jokin'! I got me enough trouble already!"'' See also *Gary "Gabby" Mulnick, another scientist who fled Deidranna's employment Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Civilians Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Orta